1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive software application platform which can be used in entertainment, business, publishing, and other applications to provide a virtual and real world experience to the user by integrating audio, video, two dimensional (2D), and three dimensional (3D) technology, and other applications or services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual environments are increasingly of interest to users for entertainment (i.e. games) and educational purposes. Based on this increase, the business world is finding new ways to access users through virtual environments, for product placement and to offer services. In addition, the use of virtual environments to illustrate medical procedures etc., or for business training purposes, are used routinely.
However, the virtual environments, especially those present on the interne, for example, have not provided the user with a real world experience. Accordingly, a way to integrate audio, video, 2D and 3D technology in order to maximize the real world experience for the user, is desired.